


Piercing

by rebelwriter6561



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ear Piercings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwriter6561/pseuds/rebelwriter6561
Summary: Kurt discovers Warren's interesting accessories.





	Piercing

It started in the morning. Warren felt Kurt's eyes on him the moment he walked into the classroom. Fantastic. His wings shivered at the intensity and focus in Kurt's eyes. It was exactly what he wanted, exactly why he'd gone through so much painful effort. Just for Kurt's surprised and intrigued look.

Of course, everybody else's eyes were on him too, because he walked into class ten minutes late. Ororo in particular was giving him a smile that poorly hid her delight. But Kurt's eyes were the only ones that mattered. 

“Nice of you to join us,” the teacher sniffed. Warren shrugged carelessly back. He felt he was late for a damn good reason, in his opinion. He took his seat next to Kurt, who still looked paralyzed in wonder.

Grinning to himself, Warren reached up to twist one of the studs in his lobe, relishing the pinch. It had been a few months since he'd had them all in, and he'd had to force the studs through half-healed holes. That had hurt and made him question why he'd ever had them out for so long.

But it was so worth it just for the look Kurt was giving him. He couldn't keep his eyes away. His gaze trailed over the hoops and studs arranged up the side of his ear, adding the right amount of glitter and shine. Kurt looked stunned, but more importantly he looked like he wanted to _touch_.

Inwardly, Warren puffed up and gloated. It seems he wasn't the only one who liked shiny things in this school.

The best came after class, when Warren looked over and smiled at him. Kurt was finally able to face him dead on, and Warren loved the way his eyes snapped to the bit of silver in his cocked eyebrow, then the rings on his other ear. Kurt looked so intrigued and awe-struck.

“I did not know you had so many piercings,” he said quietly. Warren shrugged nonchalantly, mentally cheering. He swallowed and smirked before he answered.

“You know me, I love my shiny stuff.”

He could see the moment Kurt's brain shut down. It came right after his eyes flicked to his mouth as he started talking, and the realization as to what exactly was hindering his speech.

Warren clicked the stud in his tongue against his teeth, a habit as ingrained in him as twisting his earrings and rubbing his wings. Drawing attention where he wanted it. And oh boy was it working.

Kurt was making some kind of strangled sound like he couldn't form words. Rather than stay and push for more reactions, Warren got up and left, leaving Kurt struggling to pull himself back together. He grinned wickedly as he left the room. There was still much more teasing to be had.

The second phase started around noon. They had time before lunch for a quick fly over the grounds, and Warren could tell Kurt was obviously eager. Not just because the time spent together was insanely fun and enjoyable, but Kurt kept staring at the new metal in his ears and eyebrow during class and in the halls. He looked like he wanted a closer inspection, especially for the one in his tongue.

Warren wasn't going to let him, though. There was still so much teasing fun to be had.

Sure enough, when they met on the lawn, Kurt's hands reached for him. Warren let him explore the ring of hoops around the edge of his ear, but refused to move when Kurt tugged at his head. “Not right now, Crawler,” he said as he reluctantly pulled back. “No one wants to see us sucking face in the middle of the backyard.” 

As he expected, Kurt's natural shyness made him pull back, but he looked so disappointed that Warren couldn't help but give him a quick kiss on the lips. “I was just curious,” Kurt admitted, eyes wide, as if that wasn't obvious. “When did you get them all?” 

Warren shrugged as he turned his back to him. “Here and there. Just kinda picked them up all over. They go with my look, you know?” He didn't want to go into some of the details, which involved probably too many sketchy back alleys and safety pins than Kurt would want to know. Looking back, Warren mentally kicked himself at the stupid risks he took when he was younger. What a fucking way to go, to have survived a mutant cult only to get killed by an infection from a piercing. Humiliating.

Kurt jumped onto his back, between his spread wings, with the ease of having done so a thousand times. He wrapped his arms around Warren's neck and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. “I think they look lovely on you.”

Warren flushed as he took off, feeling Kurt hug himself tighter. _You haven't seen anything yet._

Flying around over the school and grounds for an hour or so wasn't normally enough to work up a sweat, even with a passenger. But Warren targeted the heated thermals rising over the lawns, shooting them higher each time. Kurt gasped and laughed every time they rose, and Warren joined him even as his wings ached. The descent was rough, but it was enough for Warren to be hot and flushed, which was exactly what he was aiming for.

Kurt let go if his shoulders and bounced on the grass, bright-eyed and windswept. He loved flying with Warren. “Good flight, Blue,” Warren said casually as he lifted the bottom hem of his shirt to wipe at his face.

Whatever Kurt was about to say ended in a squeak when more metal caught the light. Warren grinned behind the fabric before looking innocently at Kurt's stunned face.

“You're...they're…” Kurt couldn't even form sentences, eyes glued to Warren's chest, even when he dropped his shirt. Warren felt it clinging to his skin, a size too small and covered him sweat. Almost like he planned it.

Kurt shook himself, trying to collect his thoughts. “How many of those do you have?” he asked weakly, gesturing at his chest, where Warren's nipple piercings were now hidden.

Warren's grin turned sharper as he stepped close, crowding Kurt's space. “You'll find out,” he murmured darkly into Kurt's ear.

Warren stepped away to walk back to the mansion, very deliberately not looking back to see Kurt's reaction. They had training after lunch, and Warren was genuinely wondering if Kurt could last, knowing what was under Warren's shirt.

The last straw came after the X-Men's workout. Warren was sweaty, pleasantly flushed, and chose to remove his shirt in a way that involved lots of unnecessary stretching and flexing. He had already put his studs and hoops back in his ears, letting them catch the light. His eye-grabbing wings arched, drawing attention to what he was doing. 

Warren probably didn't have to try so hard. Across the room, Kurt was frozen where he was sitting trying to remove his shoes. His eyes were firmly on Warren's chest and his tail was suspended in the air. Any moment now…

A rush of air blew past his face, making him squint and blink. “ _You_ have your nipples pierced!?” Peter burst out laughing as he skidded to a stop in front of him.

Rather than giving in to his first reactive instinct ‒ annoyance ‒ Warren smiled easily, making sure to position himself where Kurt could see. “Of course I do. Can't be the rebellious loner type without more piercings than I can handle.”

A well-timed muscle flex made the metal gleam in the low light. He thought he could hear Kurt whimper.

“That's ridiculous.” Of course Scott had to offer his very valued opinion. “What's the point?”

Warren rolled his eyes at him, straining to keep a smile on his face.“I like how it looks. And they're easier to show off than the one in my dick.”

There was a moment of stunned silence before everyone began shouting in disbelief. Warren kept his focus on Kurt, who had turned a very dangerous shade of purple. Excellent.

“You do _not_ have a piercing there.” Scott sounded horrified, and his legs twitched together slightly. Common reaction.

“You'll have to take my word for it. I'm not about to show you here.” Warren nodded at the girls on the team, as if that was really stopping him (Jean looked way too interested as it was) while keeping an eye on Kurt's reactions. Kurt looked like he desperately wanted to leave, but was too caught up to actually do it.

“Why would you do that?” Peter's question made him chuckle. Out of everyone in the room, Peter at least was old enough to know the real answer. Or at least have watched enough porn to get it.

“Let's just say it makes _everything_ a lot better.” Warren accompanied his words with a lewd wink directed at no one in particular. Kurt slumped bonelessly to the floor.

“And were those in the entire workout session?” Warren jumped at the stern voice at his back. Shit. He'd been paying attention to the wrong blue mutant.

Sheepishly, he turned to face Mystique, who was glaring like nobody's business. “It might have been,” he admitted, trying not to shrink under her gaze. She'd been the one who told him him remove his ear and eyebrow piercings before they started workout.

Her angry look was directed at his chest, and lower, and Warren wanted to cover himself with his hands. “If that's the case, if you ever wear them during workout again, or on a mission, I'll rip them out myself. Is that clear?” Her piercing glare at his crotch left no doubt in his mind that she absolutely would rip his dick off if she wanted to. 

“Crystal,” Warren agreed. It was worth it, he decided mentally as she stalked away. Everyone else had split when she'd begun lecturing him, but Kurt was still frozen on the ground. Warren walked over and extended his hand with a grin. “Need a hand?”

That did it. Warren could almost see Kurt snap. He grabbed Warren's arm and teleported at the same time. Warren tried to catch his breath after the jarring change, but Kurt's lips were on his and his tongue in his mouth before he had a chance.

Warren grinned as he kissed back. He knew Kurt wouldn't be able to resist. It was so easy to get him riled up. Kurt grabbed the back of his head, twisting his fingers in in the golden strands, tilting Warren's head the way he wanted. His tongue was insistent, probing, and Warren knew exactly what he was after.

“It's better like this,” he muttered darkly when he abruptly pulled away. Before Kurt could snatch his head back, Warren ducked his head to run his tongue and piercing over Kurt's neck.

Kurt made a high-pitched moan and practically melted in Warren's arms. Warren was ready, and caught him easily, resting him against his still bare chest. “I didn't think you were gonna make it through practice, buddy,” he chuckled.

“You're a bad person.” Kurt's voice was pleasantly heavy, and his gaze was firmly attached to Warren's chest. “A very bad distraction.”

“Not my fault you like shiny things too.” Very overly pleased with himself, Warren tipped Kurt's head up again easily. He took his time, letting Kurt's tongue stroke along his, exploring the piercing. The kiss was heavy and full of possibilities as Kurt slumped against him. Warren was certain Kurt had never been with another man with so many piercings. This would be a fun educational experience for him.

“Think they can spare us the rest of the afternoon?” Kurt was hazy-eyed and distracted, but Warren's question made him perk up.

“Is that a good idea?” Even as he asked, Kurt kept his grip on Warren's hair. His thumb slipped down, rubbing over the sensitive shell of Warren's ear. He had to fight down a shudder.

“You must have been thinking it ‒ that's why you brought us to my room.” Kurt had the decency to look sheepish about being so obvious. Warren used his distraction to grab him by the hips, squeezing and pulling up. Kurt knew what that meant, and jumped up into Warren's arms with little effort. It was second nature at that point.

Warren walked them over to the bed, Kurt's legs wrapped around his hips. His tail was trailing up and down his back, right between his wings were it was hard to reach. When Warren deposited him there, Kurt easily pulled him down, smiling giddily when Warren easily complied.

“You think anyone will notice?” Kurt still looked hesitant, even with Warren's hands pushing up his shirt to get at the blue skin underneath. Warren rolled his eyes and rubbed his face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, smelling the sweat from the workout still lingering there.

“If they don't know what we're up to, after all those looks you were giving me, they're even more dense than you ever were.” Kurt's fingers in his hair tightened, not enjoying the joke.

“At least I figured it out eventually,” Kurt grumbled. Warren grinned at that comment. Getting together was an adventure in itself, between Kurt's oblivious bashfulness and Warren's thick head. But Warren had finally just spit it out in frustration, and it was all good from there.

Rather than let Kurt keep worrying, Warren ran his tongue over his neck again, causing Kurt to moan and jerk his hips up. Warren pulled the shirt off the rest of the way, leaning down again as soon as it was gone to run his lips wherever Kurt was most sensitive. 

Kurt sighed happily, twisting on the bed to get comfortable under Warren. His hands trailed down from his hair, over his cheeks so he could pull Warren's head back up. Warren grinned at the soft smile on Kurt's face. “So pretty,” Kurt said softly, gently touching the hoop in Warren's eyebrow.

Instead of getting angry about being called pretty, Warren just grinned and let Kurt pull him back up into a kiss. He was distracted, enjoying the closeness and the steady growth of his arousal, so the sudden touch to his chest made him jump.

Kurt pulled his hand away, startled by Warren's reaction. “I'm sorry, did that hurt?” Kurt asked worriedly.

Warren bit his lip, shaking his head. “Kinda the opposite, buddy.” He didn't know how to explain the sudden rush of pleasure that had zipped through him. That was the entire reason he had those piercings. “That felt amazing.”

Rather than pulling back and apologizing more, like he would have done earlier in their relationship, Kurt grinned wickedly and put both hands on Warren's chest, running his fingers over the piercings. Warren gasped. “Like that?” Kurt asked cheekily.

Warren glared at him through his hair. “Oh, I'll get you for that.” He dove for Kurt's ear, biting at the pointed tip before running the ball of his piercing around the edge. Kurt _squeaked_ and bucked under him. Warren did it again, alternately biting and licking, making Kurt go limp under him. His fingers pressed to his skin, making bruises that wouldn't show under the blue.

“You think that's fun?” Warren blew over the abused ear, making Kurt quiver. “Just think where else I can use it.”

Kurt was silent for half a second, before his audible inhale made Warren laugh. He probably had pictured it. Kurt was still so easy to surprise.

“You...I…” Kurt's mouth couldn't form words, but his eyes were desperate and wanting. Warren raised his eyebrows at him, knowing the one in his eyebrow got his attention. Kurt swallowed and nodded frantically. “Do it,” Kurt said softly. “Please.”

Warren grinned brightly, tilting his head back down to kiss at Kurt's neck. He wanted this to be _good_ for Kurt, because if anyone deserved to be relentlessly spoiled, it was Kurt. He moved further down his body, mouthing at his chest, while his hands dipped down, finding the hem of Kurt's pants. He ran his fingers lightly over the sensitive skin there.

Kurt's hips bucked, breath hissing through his teeth. Warren pushed him back down firmly, moving one hand down to rub over the bulge in Kurt's pants. His touch was teasing, too light and indirect for what he knew Kurt wanted. That was evident in the way Kurt's legs bunched up, even under Warren's considerable weight. The sharp point of his tail dug into Warren's side, a sharp pinch that he tried to twist away from.

Kurt raised his head, glaring from between the hair in his face. “Stop teasing, Warren,” he hissed, his accent stronger when he was riled up.

Warren grinned wickedly at him. With no warning he ripped Kurt's pants down, ducking his head to quickly lick down Kurt's exposed shaft. Any other complaint from Kurt died in his throat when he moaned loudly. 

“Knew you'd like this,” he murmured as desire spiked in his gut. His next lick was deliberate, swirling over the covered head of Kurt's dick. The ball in his tongue ran around the ridge, the way he knew would feel good. Sure enough, Kurt collapsed back on the bed, crying out softly. 

“Angel,” he moaned, running his hands through his hair.

Desire filling him, Warren adjusted his weight so he could get to all of Kurt's dick, swallowing it down as much as he could. His wings spread behind him for balance, and because he knew it looked good. Appearances were everything after all. 

Kurt wasn't going to last long, not with all the teasing and the way Warren's tongue was going to work as he sucked him deeper. He definitely wasn't complaining. Kurt's moans were music to his ears. Warren added his hand to the mix, stroking where his mouth couldn't reach and twisting in just the right places. Kurt's fingers tightened in his hair, a warning Warren recognized. He was ready when Kurt's hips spasmed, keeping his mouth firm and swallowed down every drop when Kurt finally came.

When Warren pulled off, licking his lips, Kurt slumped back into bed with a groan. Very pleased with his work, Warren slid up the bed to lie next to him, stretching a wing across his body. He couldn't keep his hands off Kurt, pulling him close and running his fingers over the marks and lines on his skin.

“You're amazing. You really are.” Warren whispered praise as he drew his hand up Kurt's body to cradle his chin. Kurt lazily opened an eye to look at him. The sweetness and love in his eyes was almost too much for Warren to take.

“Are you just saying that because you want me to return the favor?” Warren snorted at Kurt's joke, leaning in to meet his lips. Kurt edged closer, pressing his body flush to Warren and reminding him just how turned on he was.

“Well, aren't you curious to find out if I really have a dick piercing?” Warren's reminder made Kurt's eyes light up with curiosity, turning his attention to the bulge in Warren's pants. 

“I wondered...if you were joking about that,” Kurt bit his lip as his hand trailed down Warren's chest. Warren tried not to whimper when his fingers trailed over the nipple piercings. “Does it really feel that good?”

“It feels incredible,” Warren whispered as Kurt's clever fingers played with the button on his pants. Kurt grinned up at him mischievously. The little asshole was happy to be getting Warren back. Warren jerked forward enough to kiss him forcefully, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “Quit teasing. At least I had your pants off at this point.”

“That's not how I remember it.” Despite Kurt's teasing words, he was unfastening Warren's pants, pulling them down enough to offer relief. He was never as good at being an asshole as Warren was.

Warren braced himself, waiting for the curious touch he was sure was coming. When it didn't, Warren tilted his head enough to see Kurt's expression. He was staring down at Warren's dick with frozen surprise. Warren couldn't stop himself from chuckling. “It's not gonna bite you, you know.” Kurt hadn't even acted like this the first time they got naked together.

“I didn't… I didn't think it would look like this.” Kurt's voice was soft, but Warren could pick up the worry there. This was a first for him after all, in a way. Despite Warren's assurances, Kurt would be careful not to hurt him. That's just how he was.

Undeterred, Warren took his hand and brought it down to wrap around his dick. Kurt's soft fingertips squeezed against the row of barbells on the underside of his shaft, and Warren had to bite his lips to keep from shouting at the touch. He didn't stop his hips from jerking madly though.

Kurt looked back up at him, amazement in his eyes. “You really like that?” he asked. Warren nodded his head frantically when Kurt moved his hand, running up and down his shaft.

“Fuck, Kurt, don't stop,” he groaned. Once his initial hesitation was past, Kurt moved his hand in a pattern Warren was so familiar with, twisting and squeezing in just the right places. He could feel a flush rising up his chest, the feelings of pleasure threatening to overcome him already.

Kurt's heavy breaths brushed through his hair as Kurt leaned towards him. His clever tongue ran over the shell of his ear, along the piercings before he moved down to suck and kiss at the spot under his ear. His other hand moved back, over his side to rub at the base of his wings. It was all too much for Warren. With the addition of the piercings, all the sensations of pleasure rushed through Warren and pushed him over the edge faster.

Warren cried out when he came, jerking sharply in Kurt's arms. Kurt pulled him close, stroking his wings and hair once he wiped his hand clean. Once Warren got his head back together, he returned the soft smile Kurt was giving him.

“So, you loved my new jewelry, I take it?” Warren asked breezily. Kurt rolled his eyes and hid his head against Warren's shoulder to hid his smile.

“I love all of you, Angel.” Kurt's simple statement was enough to make Warren's breath catch in his chest. No matter how many times Kurt said it, it still hit him like a ton of bricks. How fucking lucky he was to have his favorite blue mutant in his arms.

To hide his reaction, Warren pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, pulling him closer in his arms. They still had classes, and dinner and studying, but that could all wait. He hadn't yet shown Kurt _everything_ that went along with his piercings.


End file.
